Medical catheters are invaluable tools in the medical field, but their use is not without problems. Catheter associated infections and inadvertent positional shifts are a major source of morbidity and mortality for patients. Healthcare providers are also unable to assess positional changes in catheters without utilizing radiographic imaging. This exposes the patient to unnecessary radiation and is also financially costly. While devices exist that individually address catheter associated problems, the use of multiple devices is cumbersome and inefficient in the healthcare process.